With rapid growth of tablet PC and smart phone in the market, demands for LCD panel with a wide angle of view are continuously increasing. Currently, the most common LCD panels with a wide angle of view are an in-plane switching mode LCD panel (hereinafter referred to as IPS mode LCD for short) and an advanced super dimension switching mode LCD panel of (hereinafter referred to as ADS mode LCD for short).
The IPS mode LCD panel increases an angle of view by an in-plane switching of liquid crystal molecules 4, which enables the liquid crystal molecules 4 to rotate with a maximum plane rotation angle by taking advantage of space thickness, frictional strength as well as effectively changing the transverse driving electric field, thereby increasing the angle of view. That is to say, the liquid crystal molecules 4 in a conventional LCD panel are switched between vertical and horizontal positions as a manner of passing backlight, while the liquid crystal molecules 4 in the IPS mode LCD panel are changed to a horizontal rotation switching as a manner of passing backlight, such that an angle of view of about 180° can be obtained without additional compensation films. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of the IPS mode LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 1, pixel electrodes 1 and common electrodes 2 are strip-shaped electrodes arranged alternately on a substrate of the IPS mode LCD panel, and the arrow A indicates an initial orientation direction of positive dielectric anisotropy liquid crystals. An electrical field generated between the pixel electrodes 1 and common electrodes 2 drives the liquid crystal molecules 4 to rotate in a plane. However, IPS mode LCD panel has the following disadvantages: the transverse driving electrical fields just exist in slits between the electrodes and there is no electrical field over the electrodes for the equipotential over the electrodes. Therefore, the pixel has a small valid switching area. Thus, the IPS mode LCD panel has a low aperture opening ratio and a low transmittance.
In the ADS mode LCD panel, a multidimensional electric field is generated. The multidimensional electric field comprises an electric field generated between edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between the layers of slit electrodes and plate electrodes, and the multidimensional electric field can rotate all liquid crystal molecules over the electrodes and between the slit electrodes in the liquid crystal cell, thereby improving the working efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the transmittance as well. FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic diagram of the ADS mode LCD panel. As shown in FIG. 2, the pixel electrodes 1 (which are slit electrodes) and the common electrodes 2 (which are plate electrodes) are arranged in different layers in the ADS mode LCD panel.
The ADS technology can improve the display quality of TFT-LCD products, and have advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, a wide angle of view, high aperture opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura and etc.
However, both of the IPS mode LCD panel and the ADS mode LCD panel have disadvantages, respectively, thereby resulting in bad display quality of single mode LCD panel.